Retrato Esquecido
by misskrum
Summary: Aquela não era a noite certa. TRGW


Nome do Autor: misskrum  
Título: Retrato Esquecido  
Ship: Tom Riddle/ Ginny Weasley  
Sinopse: Aquela não era a noite certa.  
Género: Hurt/Comfort  
Classificação: T  
Observação: UA, com pseudo spoilers até 2 em personalidade

* * *

**Retrato Esquecido  
**_por misskrum_

* * *

Tentava pintá-la naquele lugar exótico. Haviam abóboras, luzes, sepulturas por todo o lado e ele não tinha a noção do porquê de tal arranjo. Tinham combinado que o retrato daquela noite seria ali, não porque Tom quisesse, mas porque Ginny insistiu. Era a noite de 31 de Outubro.

Tentava captar a sua essência. Tinha uma vontade quase absurda de rasgar a própria pele com o pincel e de pintar a sangue o retrato dela. Pintar de vermelho vivo aquele vermelho morto que ele odiava. Porque ele odiava aquele vermelho tal como odiava aquelas abóboras e aquelas luzes e os mortos que os rodeavam. Ele odiava tudo isso, tal como a odiava a ela.

Tom tinha medo da morte. Ele odiava cemitérios e tudo o que lembrasse o fim, essa odiosa passagem para o _além, _e que controlo tinha ele no além? Que almas iria ele roubar para aprisionar naquelas telas inocentes que ele escondia no armário? Tom tinha medo que tudo acabasse de repente, e por isso pintou o seu rosto em 7 telas, 7 telas que o manteriam vivo para toda a eternidade. Imortal, como um artista poderia ser.

Mentalizava-se que tinha uma série de acções para fazer - só para fugir do momento em que ela não estivesse mais ali para a pintar – até que ela parasse de sorrir com aquele sorriso inocente que ele abominava e que não o deixava mais dormir. Era tão desesperante não poder berrar e ter de ser gentil com ela, só por um mísero retrato.

_Mas não era um mísero retrato_ – dizia algo dentro da sua cabeça. Era o retrato que ia submeter todo o mundo aos seus pés por ele ser o melhor e o mais poderoso. Ele era único, e ela era apenas uma tela em branco, ou vermelho, ou laranja como o espaço que os rodeava.

Quando lhe perguntassem que quadro era aquele, o melhor da sua colecção, ele diria que era magnífico - _porque a sua reputação o permitia_ - e sorriria quando lhe perguntassem quem era a moça. Ele olharia em volta até encontrar uma pequena vela laranja – e laranja era uma imitação de vermelho, mas não podia uma imitação ser melhor que o original? – porque tinha de haver laranja. Naquele cemitério só havia laranja. E abóboras. E cabos de vassouras. E tudo era laranja e ela era vermelho e era tudo tão quente a contrastar com o frio que ele sentia na coluna, por causa daquele ambiente infernal de mortos e podridão, que se sentia tonto.

Tentou perguntar-lhe o que significava tudo aquilo, mas decidiu que não valia a pena. Quando alguém se aproximou e ele se assustou, decidiu que valia sim a pena, porque ela valeria a pena até o seu retrato estar terminado, naquele cemitério, naquela noite, naquele lugar quente e frio demais.

Ela ria e dizia feliz que não sabia onde ele tinha estado metido durante todos os anos da sua vida. Olhava e cobiçava-o, sem saber o que isso era porque ele a enfeitiçava completamente. Era como _magia_.

- Não me olhes assim Tom, parece que estás a pintar alguém que habita o meu corpo, alguém que não eu. – Disse ela sorrindo.

Ele passou o cabo do pincel nos pulsos e pensou como seria bonito pintá-la a ela de sangue. E que se calhar pintar numa tela não era o suficiente. Se calhar não era de todo suficiente fazer alguma coisa. Talvez ela só devesse ficar quieta no seu sítio, iluminada por aquelas luzes fantasmagóricas colocadas dentro das abóboras que os rodeavam. E o seu cabelo, parte do seu corpo que ele mais gostava, já não era vermelho, o laranja intrometia-se e todas aquelas sombras estavam a enfraquecê-lo. E ele tinha medo, mas não o poderia admitir porque isso era fraqueza, e imortais não fraquejam.

- Deixa-me somente pintar. – Pediu ele baixo, a esconder o medo que sentia mas que _não_ podia sentir.

Ela olhava distraída para a parte de trás da tela quando ele voltou a falar.

- Porquê este cenário? Não tinha pedido nada disto.

Ginny brincou com uma mecha de cabelo antes de olhar para os olhos negros de Tom e responder.

- Quando te vi pela primeira vez pensei que não eras real. Algo sobrenatural, sabes? Como um anjo. Mas depois... Depois achei que anjo era pouco porque tu eras bom demais. Já te tinha dito como admiro o teu trabalho, apesar de não mo mostrares. Nunca me deixaste ver quem realmente eras, sabias? Ó, é claro que sabias. Mas percebes, eras demasiado bom e misterioso, como aquelas bruxinhas das lendas. Há bastante tempo que te vejo como um bruxo, um daqueles que vive imensos anos, para sempre. – Ela suspirou antes de continuar – Quando me disseste que querias fazer um retrato meu _a sério_, não pude deixar de querer que fosse hoje à noite, o dia das bruxas. Pedi ao meu irmão que me contasse uma história com magia e lá para o meio ele dizia que os bruxos gostavam de cemitérios, os bruxos maus. Então eu preparei isto, e pus luz em todo o lado porque tu não és mau, mas és um género de feiticeiro bom, um género de pessoa invulgar. És tão diferente Tom, és o meu melhor amigo, tenho a sensação que te conheço desde sempre, até para sempre.

Tom olhou o rosto dela. Os olhos castanhos, o nariz pequeno, as dezenas de sardas pela face. Deixou o cabelo para último, aquela cascata de fogo que ele poderia assistir sem se cansar. E aquele vermelho só podia ser pintado a sangue. Olhou os seus pulsos e os dela e pela primeira vez na sua vida teve dúvidas se deveria pintar aquele retrato. A voz dela interrompeu os seus pensamentos.

- Não achas também Tom?

O retrato podia ser pintado noutra altura? Não se ele queria que fosse perfeito. E Tom sabia que aquela oportunidade era única, mas também sabia que era bom o suficiente para fazer retratos melhores que todos os outros, afinal ele era imortal e viveria para sempre. Nem que fosse aprisionado nos seus 7 retratos.

- Sim Ginny. Está tarde, devemos regressar.

Ela perguntou surpreendida:

- Mas não acabaste o retrato!

Tom arrumou as coisas e só depois respondeu perante o olhar incrédulo dela.

- Talvez esta não seja a noite ideal. Sabes, _eu não sou um bruxo_.

Deixou-a ir, porque afinal aquele não era a última paragem. Era apenas mais um retrato, esquecido por todos, uma tela vermelha pintada de branco por ela. Como todas as outras seriam.

* * *

**N/A**: Sweet, é toda tua. (L)


End file.
